


A Drink Is All It Takes

by Sephira91



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alcohol, Alucard's human side, Alucard's past, Backstory, Bickering, Bromance, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Trevor, Friendship, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Shapeshifting, Sharing a Bed, Teasing, Touching, injured alucard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephira91/pseuds/Sephira91
Summary: After having gotten lost in the middle of nowhere, Alucard, Trevor and Sypha come across a small town and decide to spend the night there. Alucard is tasked with the daunting duty of having to supervise Belmont who decides to spend time at the local tavern. However, whenever alcohol is involved, events tend to take an unexpected turn as secrets are shared into the night...





	1. A Drink Is All It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Another attempt at a one shot ficlet. I wanted to try my hand at writing a "sentimental" piece of writing and combining it with tispy characters. I can only hope I wasn't too out of character. I may get other ideas for short pieces of work such as this one and post them here. I also accept requests, if anyone has ideas for a setting or theme they would like me to write about. Anyways, hope you like it and happy reading!

An annoyed sigh escaped Alucard's lips as he entered the town's only tavern. It was already late at night when the three travelers had managed to find shelter in a small burg out in the middle of nowhere, to escape the torrential downpour which had greeted them a couple hours earlier. The two main 'attractions' of this so-called village appeared to be the tavern and the inn. How lively. However, it did not matter all that much, as the group would reconvene in the morrow and figure out just where they had ended up exactly. For now, Sypha had tasked Alucard with the oh-so-noble mission of keeping track of Trevor Belmont as he went about his nightly activities. Those included going to the tavern and downing ale after ale until he either couldn't stand straight anymore or get into needless bar fights.

The dhampir had barely set foot in the place that he regretted it instantly. His eyes meticulously scanned the main bar area and took note of how dilapidated the building actually was: fractures which extended from the corners of the walls up to the ceiling as well as several shattered window panes were proof enough that this tavern was in dire need of renovation. Based on the eloquence, or lack thereof, of the crowd gathered around the bar, it was also simple enough for Alucard to confirm that education under its many forms had not been a priority for the local population. 

Apparently, Sypha had thought plans through before they set foot in this blighted hell hole, proclaiming that she would take care of the whole lodging situation for the night before she promptly headed off. As per usual, Trevor's attention naturally gravitated towards the sole thing in life which brought him joy it seemed, if one could call it that. While the dhampir trusted Sypha to handle getting their accommodations sorted out swiftly, putting faith in Trevor was something of a whole different nature altogether; he knew the beast well enough by now to see that he should be under strict surveillance whenever a pub or booze showed themselves at his disposal. 

Alucard's golden eyes spotted the hunter sitting at a table located at the very back of the inn, slightly dimmed compared to the rest of the place. 

_ 'Well, at least he isn't too conspicuous...' _

No matter how discretely the blond haired man moved, he always felt out of place in such locations; it made him realized that he had been raised in an entirely different social setting with a completely different set of rules and standards. 

"Well well, Look who's decided to join!" Trevor smirked as he proceeded to finish his first pint of ale, slamming it back down on the table like some low-class drunkard. 

_ '...He can't actually be serious.' _

The comment almost made Alucard turn his heels around and vanish from this dreadful place, never to return. It was a tempting decision: one which would rid him of the burden of having to look after his 'travel companion' like a damned governess. However, as he contemplated longer, the choice would entail him having to get drenched in the rain once more, while also having to explain to Sypha why he had shirked his duties. It was a hard pass, he did not want to risk turning a bad evening into an even more nightmarish one after all. He furrowed his brow and sat down across from Trevor before sighing once more and dipping his head back letting his soaked locks drip on the wooden floor. A few moments passed before the hunter waved over a bar maid for a refill.

"Oh and...uh, one pint for my buddy here as well, I feel like he needs it  _ badly _ ," Trevor stated as he winked at her in a seemingly flirtatious way, sending her away. 

Those words made Alucard's head swing back up from its laid back position as he glared at the man sitting opposite him, eyes boring into him as he crossed his arms in disapproval. 

" _ Belmont _ ," he hissed through his teeth. "Just what in the world do you think you are doing?"

"Trying to get you to stop acting like the stuck up vamp-," Trevor stopped himself short of saying the word, as the dhampir's eyes narrowed even more, looking similar to those of a feline ready to pounce. "Oh, hell! Can I not get you to relax?!"

"No, do you know why? Because being with you is the antithesis of what one would consider relaxing." Alucard answered abruptly, visibly annoyed and exasperated. 

"Oh?" Trevor feigned being overly intrigued by the snappy remark by making his accent sound uncharacteristically more posh. "Then pray tell, what does  _ YOUR _ Highness do to unwind?"

At that moment, the blond man started wondering if Belmont was already getting tipsy, until he reminded himself that he had only downed one pint of ale thus far. So, it was a genuine question apparently. Alucard breathed in a little in frustration and answered simply. 

"I read."

Trevor bobbed his head up and down in apparent interest, though Alucard very much doubted his curiosity was actually legitimate. What a terrific night this was turning out to be, really. 

"Ah, right...I always see you reading at night when we camp. What do you read anyway?" Trevor then leaned across the table, not caring one bit for having invaded his interlocutor's personal space and added teasingly albeit in a quiet voice : "Is it one about pretty ladies doing 'sinful' things, if you catch my drift?"

_ '...I don't know Trevor, do you consider books on alchemy erotic?' _ Alucard retorted in his mind while debating whether to say it out loud. 

It took every fiber in his being, every ounce of self control that he had, to not behead the one spewing out such nonsense, with the sword hanging from his belt. Instead, the blond propped his head up with two fingers placed delicately on his temple and just blankly stared. Just how had he come across this creature...this embodiment of utter foolishness and stupidity which had somehow managed to survive until now? Was this man truly the one destined to save mankind from an impending doom? He then went on wondering if somehow the prophecy had turned out to be nothing more than a simple lie, a fairytale designed to give hope to a dwindling populace and nothing more. One thing was certain in his eyes, the group would not make it to the castle. Not in this state and certainly not with this attitude. As Alucard was burying himself in his thoughts, the bar maid came back with their drinks and set them down on the table, before she was waved away by Trevor hastily. 

"Thank you, miss," Alucard replied politely, while eyeing Trevor disapprovingly. Once she was out of earshot, he leaned over slightly and whispered aggressively. "Have some class! Are you a noble or a bloody whoreson?! I do not understand how Sypha can put up with you!"

To that, the hunter remained silent and rolled his eyes at the patronizing comment before pushing one of the pints closer towards the dhampir. 

"Shut it and drink."

An exasperated sigh escaped from Alucard and he just fixed the recipient with an empty stare, the thought of getting plastered enough not have to actually pay attention to whatever plague of an evening this was turning out to be started to become appealing; if it could get him through the night and erase his memories of the whole thing, it was a sacrifice he would be willing to make. 

 

 

 

The dhampir was unsure how much time had passed since he had started drinking. He had tried to keep track by counting the amounts of pints Trevor had downed within a given time period but it proved to be difficult since the goblets kept getting picked up by the bar maid at regular intervals. 

_ 'It's his twenty second at least...how is he still up?' _

Meanwhile, Alucard looked down at his own mug and realized that he hadn't even finished one off yet. In spite of this, he was already feeling quite flushed; it was definitely an unusual feeling, this...warmth. Trevor's rather boisterous chuckle snapped him out of his thoughts and brought him back to reality. 

"So, how are you liking it?"

It took a few seconds before the blond man could muster a convenient and coherent answer: He didn't quite know if he enjoyed the actual substance all that much or rather the effect it was having on him. He shrugged lightly, his facial expression remaining blank despite his cheeks being tainted by a light flush. 

_ ' Ugh...my head is now spinning....that...that does not feel good.' _

"It's...It's alright I suppose...." he shifted lightly in his seat and set his elbows on the table while rubbing his temples. "I feel...quite warm...it's an unusual feeling."

"Hmph. So soon? I take it you don't drink much then," Trevor mumbled teasingly as he leaned back in his chair, his arm crossed against his broad chest. Although the room was dimly lit, the alcohol induced blush which appeared across his face could be seen quite clearly. 

"Hmm...not on a daily basis, no," Alucard stated plainly as he crossed his legs, rubbing his forehead in order to soothe the growing headache. 

"Wait, so you  _ do _ drink!" Trevor blinked, his eyes growing wide in apparent surprise as he raised his voice. 

His interlocuter rolled his eyes at him and leaned forward, having the presence of mind to speak in a hushed tone. After all, they did not need any unwanted attention, especially while they both were in relatively advanced stages of inebriation. 

"Lest you forget I am partly human...I...," he paused momentarily, his head was now throbbing rhythmically, preventing him from focusing properly. His drinking companion decided to take the opportunity to cut him off. 

"So, you don't just suck bloo-" Belmont started, slurring his words slightly before the dhampir hastily lunged his arm across the table and covered his companion's mouth with a gloved hand, in an effort to shut him up. There was no saying what would happen if people found out about his true nature and he did not want to start getting into a brawl with the locals. He then swung his head around, trying to determine whether people had overheard the conversation. Focusing his eyes on any specific point in the tavern proved to be more difficult than he had intended and he silently cursed under his breath, clasping his head in his hands as he tried to stabilize himself.

"Let's...continue this conversation in a more...private setting, shall we," he responded after some time as he got up, his tone of voice indicating that it was a statement rather than an invitation. Unfortunately, the fact that he had risen from his chair so suddenly caused him to stumble, forcing him grip it in order to remain balanced. He glanced at Trevor briefly who seemed to be struggling just as much as him to stay in a standing position. What a fine state they were in, truly.

 

 

 

"So...yes...in fact, blood is not the only way I can sustain myself," Alucard explained in a calm voice, eyeing Belmont's expression cautiously. 

The two of them had somehow made it back safely to one of their rooms without getting lost or injured in a bar fight, a glorious feat in and of itself. The room they were in was meant for a single person by the looks of how small it actually was and by the size of the bed they were currently sitting on. A single candle acted as the sole light source, lighting the place up just well enough to make out the shape of the few pieces of furniture which were scattered around. 

The effects of alcohol had been lessened by the cold air that they encountered when they exited the tavern. At least, they could now form complete sentences without slurring the words out half the time. They stayed silent for a while, the dhampir never breaking his gaze from Trevor who was leaning back on the bed, his head and back against the wall for support. He too seemed to be suffering from a nasty migraine. 

"I...I'm probably still out of it but...," the hunter trailed off for a moment, rubbing his forehead. "but basically...you can eat regular food as well, just like a normal human, right?"

To that, Alucard nodded firmly and leaned back a bit, his long hair swaying to one side.

"Which do you prefer? Blood or food?" came the question he had been expecting for a while now. 

Alucard pursed his lips when it reached his ears: despite running this very question time and time again in his mind, the answers he came up with never sounded satisfying enough, either too vague or too detailed. He blinked several times, wondering he should feign not having heard it and change the topic swiftly. Perhaps Trevor would not take notice, seeing how both were still quite tipsy. 

"It depends on my mood, really."

A brief answer would likely prove to be satisfactory, for now at least, he thought. When he cast his eyes on the hunter, he was met with a puzzled expression and raised eyebrows, apparently Trevor was ready to inquire further. 

_ 'I said too much haven't I?' _

"It...'depends on your mood' you say?" Trevor crossed his arms once more and continued, looking increasingly suspicious. "So what the hell does that mean? That you'll make a midnight snack of Sypha and me if you feel like it?"

"Well, Sypha is too valuable an asset for me to do such a thing to her but If  _ you _ prove to be any more annoying, I just might be tempted to bite down on your jugular, yes," he admitted jokingly chuckling earnestly as he nudged Trevor's side. "Though given how much ethanol streams through your blood on a daily basis, I'd have to be careful not to poison myself." 

The hunter snickered at the comment for a few moments before letting silence fall between them both. 

"You seemed quite drunk back at the tavern," Trevor spoke up once more. "Did you really ever drink alcohol before or were you lying?"

Alucard furrowed his browed at him, somewhat astounded. 

"Why would I lie about such a thing?" he shook his head incredulously before continuing his response. "No, tis not a lie; I have drunk wine before...as well as champagne, if I recall correctly. You see, I was always under the supervision of my parents whenever I had the opportunity to dabble my tongue in some."

"Oh, wine and champagne, eh? How fancy!" the hunter stated as he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I'll admit...never thought you to be so..."

"...So human?" Alucard completed the sentence for him and sighed softly, his gaze cast downwards. "Not many people do I suppose."

''H-hey...I...I didn't mean to-' Trevor stammered a bit, reaching out for his companion's shoulder, putting his hand on it in an attempt to apologize. 

"No, no, it's fine, I'm used to it after all," he stated in a restrained tone, his expression as blank as ever. "...I do wonder though...is there a point to all of these questions?"

It took a few moments for Trevor to answer back, he retracted his hand from Alucard's shoulder and crossed his arms once more before giving a light shrug. 

"Dunno, I suppose I wanted to know more about Adrian."

Upon hearing those words, this name being spoken, the dhampir's eyes widened ever so slightly: he had not expected such an answer, certainly not from this drunkard of a man, and it had caught him entirely by surprise, something that seldom happened. 

_ 'Smooth...well played, Trevor.' _

"I see," his lips could not help but curve into a smile at the whole situation, the evening had certainly turned a quite interesting one, there was no denying it. "Well, have my answers satiated your curiosity?"

"Hmm..." the hunter rubbed his chin in a pensive look. "For the most part, yeah...but there's one thing..."

Alucard tilted his his head, genuinely curious, shifting his body so that he faced his interlocuter completely.

"Go on, I'm listening."

"Well, back when we were at the Belmont Hold, I remember something Sypha said...that she could sense how lonesome you felt...or something along those lines-."

"Ah, that..." the dhampir cut him off, knowing where this was going, before giving his response some thought. "Well, as I mentioned before, it's something I've had to get used to...I can't exactly have people over at my place, now can I? Well, at least you two came along and freed me from my coffin."

"No, I suppose not. I just can't imagine what it would be like to be in that castle, cut off from the rest of the world."

Silence fell upon them for some time, allowing Alucard to reflect on the conversation. He had certainly shared more information than he would normally have been willing to, perhaps thanks to the alcohol still in his system. However, while he felt a bit more exposed and vulnerable now, there was also this strange sensation of freedom which was mixed into the conundrum of emotions he was currently feeling. He could not help but chuckle at the whole situation, which intrigued Trevor who then tilted his head.

"What's so damn funny?"

Alucard giggled some more, deciding to cover his mouth with his hands in an attempt to calm himself. It took a few seconds for him regain his composure before he looked at the man again, with a well defined smile on his lips. 

"You know, now that I think of it I don't believe I've ever talked about myself this much. It's strange, I'd never thought one would show such interest in wanting to know about my life," he threw his upper body down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, eyes shining brightly as the candle's light reflected in them. "It feels...liberating."

The room was quiet once more. Alucard's eyes started growing heavy with the need for sleep. Rarely did he outright feel the need to actually rest, so he attributed the sudden urge to do so to his drinking. His fingers tried to rub the soreness out of his eyes as he stifled a yawn. 

"Ugh, why am I this fucking tired?"

"Alucard," the hunter finally spoke, shifting closer to the man laying on the bed. 

"What now, Belmont?" the answer came out as a rather exasperated sigh, perhaps a bit harsher than he had intended. 

"Keep your eyes closed, I wanna try something."

He did not object as he wanted to desperately rest his eyes, though he remained alert trying to pin point what the hunter was planning to do. Why did Belmont have to act like such a bloody child all the time? He then heard the man shift above him. 

"What in the world are you-" Alucard started with a low giggle, but was promptly cut off by a pair of lips pressing lightly against his own. His eyes suddenly popped open and focused on Trevor's face, which was now so very near his own. Much closer than he would have ever intended. They both remained locked in position until Alucard's hands shoved Trevor off of him, staring at him with a shocked expression. On the other hand, the hunter licked his lips and before meeting his gaze with a grin. 

"As I thought." was Trevor's plain response. Alucard rose up swiftly, propping his upper body up on his elbows, too stunned to truly make sense of the situation at hand. 

"You kiss like a virgin," Belmont responded, not missing a beat, laughter threatening to consume him as he squinted his eyes shut. He did not notice his partner glaring at him as he sat upright on the bed and swung his hand across his face, hitting him with tremendous force. 

"Ah, fuck-"

The response that Alucard got out of Trevor made him grin with satisfaction as he twirled his wrist around, still glaring at him. 

"I see. Do I also hit like one?"

Belmont simply let a muffled growl escape his lips as he cupped his reddened face in his hands, trying to massage the pain away. Alucard snickered some more, rolling his eyes at this pathetic excuse of a man writhing in pain before casually laying down on the bed, curled up and facing the wall. 

"Well, I suppose I'll be taking this bed then..."

"Since when do  _ you _ sleep?!"

"Since I've found an actual decent bed..." came Alucard's brief response. 

"That's  _ my _ bed you're sleeping on!"

Trevor growled some more, as he tried to settle down in an effort to take up as much space as he could, not that his bed fellow seemed to mind. After multiple attempts to try and drive the fiend away, the hunter swung his arms up in defeat and threw himself down facing away from Alucard. 

"Arrgh! Fine, I give up...have it your way!"

A smirk crept on Alucard's lips at those words before he finally allowed himself to drift off. 

"Have a good night Belmont..."

 

 

 

By the time Trevor awoke, the room was basking in sunlight. His eyes cracked open blearily only for him to squint them shut immediately after and swinging his arm over them as he groaned lazily. He felt around the spot next to him with his free hand but soon realized that it was empty. He tilted his head slightly and blinked at the vacant spot for some time. Remembering exactly what had occurred the previous night proved to be challenging. He did recall spending time at the tavern with Alucard and stumbling into his inn room but anything beyond those moments became a hazy blur. Had he dreamt up his conversation with the dhampir? Part of him certainly hoped so; the few bits and pieces he did remember portrayed a very unflattering image of them both. Trevor groggily got up and straightened out his wrinkled tunic and cape, in an half hearted attempt to look semi-presentable before heading downstairs. 

 

"Well, well, it looks like the princess has finally awoken," Alucard stated as his eyes glanced up at the man, his lips twitching in a smile. 

Before Trevor had stumbled into the foyer area, the dhampir had been reading a book while sitting down on a chair, his legs crossed and cape draped over his legs a bit. The look was entirely too sophisticated for a place such as this one, the hunter noted. 

"Yes, fuck you..." Trevor finally answered sarcastically in a half groan, as he rubbed his face. "I take it you recovered well...from yesterday's drinking spree I mean."

"Ah, yes, I feel quite a bit refreshed," Alucard acknowledged as he got up and closed his book before putting it away in one of his coat pockets, before staring at Trevor. "Unlike you...it would appear."

"Oh will you just shut up?" Trevor mumbled as he looked at Alucard approach him. Although he did his best to hide it, the fact that the dhampir had recovered so quickly from yesternight's drinking binge did, in fact, impress him. He also noted that a strange sense of happiness seemed to radiate from him. Something which he had not felt before. As the dhampir was about to walk past Trevor and exit the foyer, he put a gloved hand to the hunter's shoulder, squeezing it lightly, and whispered his in his ear. 

"...I may kiss like a virgin, but you snore like a bear, my friend."

And with that said, he simply walked out of the inn with a smug grin on his face, leaving a confused looking, wide-eyed Trevor behind.


	2. Feelings Are All It Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a recent incident involving Alucard while the group was passing through a forest, Trevor decides to confront his companion in hopes of understanding what exactly happened the night before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a bit of context, this chapter takes place about week after the previous one. I am currently planning to add one more chapter after this one, hopefully with a little more fluff to it. Hope you enjoy!

It was the middle of the afternoon when Alucard, Trevor and Sypha finally reached the following town. This one, unlike the last, actually looked decently maintained; the main streets were paved and seemed to lead to smaller alleyways which divided the city into different sections and districts. The majority of the townspeople were out and about near the town square where several merchant stalls were selling various types of foodstuffs. Based on how lively this town seemed compared to the last one they were at, there was no doubt that there were was enough social and economic activity to keep people in a relative state of well-being and happiness, overall. 

Trevor, on the other hand, was far from being happy with the current situation. While the group had managed to find a tavern which doubled as an inn, the state in which they had arrived was...deplorable, at best. Their arrival caused quite a few of the more well-off residents to eye them suspiciously, likely thinking that they were up to no good. While Alucard or Sypha may have been more concerned with social etiquette or appearances, Trevor could not be bothered by such trivial matters. His mind was currently fixated on their journey, particularly the recent ordeal they had been faced with; before they reached the outlet of civilization they currently found themselves in, the group had been forced to cross through a very dense forest. Forests were particularly dangerous places, not only due to the fact that the travelers were at a higher risk of getting ambushed by wild beasts, fiends or even just regular bandits but also because the constant walking had left them exhausted and dangerously close to starving. 

In addition to that, Alucard had sustained what appeared to be fairly serious injuries while he had disappeared one night to go and hunt for nocturnal prey, in order to replenish their dwindling stock of food. While the cause may have been noble, in retrospect, it had also been an incredibly foolish move on the dhampir's part, one which had almost cost him his life, it seems. When the sun arose the following morning, Alucard was nowhere to be seen which lead to Trevor having to search for him in the midst of unknown territory, while Sypha remained at camp, in case their missing companion did show up. 

Upon advancing further in the depths of the woodland, a series of successive howls reached his ears; seeing as he had no actually lead to follow, Trevor had decided to try and follow the sounds for the time being. After a short while of trying to pin point exactly where the noise was coming from, the hunter stumbled upon some paw prints which belonged to those of a rather large predator, likely the creature that kept making those growls at regular intervals. As he approached the vicinity of the area where the noises were coming from, the hunter found himself dumbfounded at what he was currently witnessing: the body of what appeared to be a white dire wolf was trapped under a sophisticated network of silver cables. In spite of the animal's sheer size, it seemed unable to escape the wires trapping it as it flailed helplessly. As Trevor glanced around at his surrounding, in an attempt to see if he spotted any trackers or regular hunters, his eyes suddenly settled on a shining object laying amidst the vegetation, a few feet only from where the wolf was ambushed. As he brushed the vegetation away, the nature of the item became crystal clear: it was Alucard's sword, without a doubt. He glanced at the weapon and then back at the creature, unsure of what to make of the whole situation. It seemed obvious that this beast would pose little threat to the dhampir, but then why was his weapon in such a place? After taking some time to debate whether he should slaughter the beast or cut it loose, he decided to slice the cables with his dagger, allowing the wolf to wiggle itself out of the contraption. Trevor half expected it to pounce and go for his jugular, but it simply turned around and faced the hunter for a brief moment, yellow eyes boring into his, before trotting in the opposite direction, with a noticeable limp. As the creature distanced itself, Trevor noticed that the trap's wires had somehow managed to scar the skin quite deeply, as the white fur seemed to have been burned away in several areas on the wolf's body. Trevor's attention turned back to the trap, as he tried to figure out how it could have been this lethal to a predator, but ultimately he ended up having to resume his mission, as time was ticking. 

After yet another hour or so, Trevor finally returned to camp, empty-handed, save for the sword that he had found earlier. The disheartened look on his face immediately vanished as he noticed Sypha sitting in front of Alucard, brushing blond locks out of his face and tucking them behind his ear as she talked to him. Trevor remained stunned for a few moments, mouth agape, as his clutched the sword in a firm grip. Alucard then swiftly glanced at the hunter, yellow eyes wide and filled with an emotion so foreign that Trevor could not clearly define it. The dhampir's face was so very pale and covered in scratches and cuts while the rest of his body appeared to be suffering from whip-like lacerations. Trevor squinted at them for a long while, realizing just what had happened back in the forest. 

_ 'So, it was you after all...' _

 

 

 

"Trevor!" Sypha's voice snapped him out his thoughts and brought him back to reality. "Trevor, are you listening to me?"

He jumped back a bit, almost tipping his pint of ale over before sighing loudly and shutting his eyes for a brief moment as he rubbed his forehead. He was currently sitting a table in the tavern, trying to debate on whether he should confront Alucard on what had happened earlier. Before him stood the young magician, an exasperated look on her face as she crossed her arms. 

"...I'm sorry I was-" Trevor slowly started before being promptly interrupted by the woman.

"Getting drunk, yes, I can see that!" she raised her voice, clearly displeased at his apparent behavior. She managed to attract the attention of several of the local patrons who turned their heads towards the on-going commotion between the two. 

"Your point being?" Trevor sighed quietly as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, squinting his eyes at her, ignoring the fact that they were probably on the verge of getting kicked out of the place. 

"...I must have been naïve for thinking that you would show at least  _ some _ compassion for your injured comrade."

_ 'Except I was the one who ended up finding him, _ ' the hunter thought bitterly, as he subconsciously chewed on his lower lip. 

Trevor shrugged at her lightly in response, at a loss at what he could possibly be doing to 'improve' the situation. What was there to improve anyway? The bloody dhampir may have gotten injured but under Sypha's attentive care, he would be back on his feet in a matter of days, if not sooner. 

"And what could I possibly do to make things better? Give him a hug?" Trevor said half jokingly, although the harsh look on his face ended up betraying his tone. 

"You know, at this point it just might do the trick," the magician retorted sharply, as she took a seat opposite him. "Adrian hasn't been himself since he came back to camp this morning."

_ 'Yeah, no shit...' _

"You want me to check up on him, is that it?" Trevor leaned forward and proceeded to chug his drink down. God knows he would be needing some 'liquid courage' if he was to actually interact with Alucard right this moment. 

"If you could I would be very grateful," Sypha exhaled as she sunk in the chair with a defeated look on her face. "...I could barely get a word out of him myself."

"Look, maybe he just wants to be left alone," came Trevor's nonchalant answer as he lazily walked over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Let the man settle down for a bit."

"Maybe so...but...it's just so unlike him, I'm a bit concerned is all."

"Alright, fine, I'll see what I can do..." the man grunted slightly as he threw his hands up in annoyance. 

"Thank you, Trevor," Sypha faintly smiled at him as she watched him head towards the rooms.

 

 

 

Alucard winced as he tried to shift his position on his bed; despite the fact Sypha had tended to his wounds with the utmost care, he still felt like his skin and muscles were being continuously charred. To make matters worse, the rest of his body felt so very cold, making him shiver uncontrollably as he hugged himself in a futile attempt to stay warm. Frustrated with how uncomfortable he actually felt, the dhampir sat up in bed and grabbed his coat laying next to him before putting it over his shoulders, in an effort to keep the cold away. 

_ 'Don't think I'll be getting much sleep tonight...' _

Alucard then heard a loud knocking sound on his door and before he could even speak up, Trevor barged in without a care in the world. 

"...Come on in," he said moments later, in a hushed voice as he eyed the hunter briefly before staring back at the wooden floor, his long hair masking his expression. 

"I was told to check up on you," Trevor simply stated after some time, pacing around the room, his harsh stare never leaving the dhampir. 

While he was not looking back at the hunter, Alucard knew that Trevor was eyeing him intently, likely examining the multiple bandages and scars which covered his upper body. Oh, how he hated that feeling of vulnerability, especially when it was fully visible to people other than himself. His hands mechanically pulled on his coat, so as to cover up some of the more noticeable lacerations before shivering violently. 

"I'm fine," he said through gritted teeth, eyes still fixated on the ground, unwilling to look up at the other man. 

"I know a liar when I see one," Trevor approached him slowly as his hand moved towards the dhampir's shoulder. "I want to know what really happened back there, in the forest, I mean."

As he heard the hunter's footsteps getting closer and the palm of his hand starting to graze against him, the dhampir reflexively withdrew from the touch, hissing lightly in pain as he did so. 

"I think you already know Belmont," his voice came out barely above a whisper. 

"Just tell me this, the wolf...was that you?" Trevor asked swiftly, clearly not in the mood to 'beat around the bush' so to speak. 

Alucard flinched a bit as if he had not expected such a direct question. He felt himself shake some more, as he tried to come up with an answer. 

"Yes," came the much awaited response, followed by a nervous gulp. "...Thank you for saving me, Trevor."

"You got lucky I didn't kill you," the hunter finally said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "...To think I was debating whether to make a coat out of your fur."

Before the silence could truly settle in, a light chuckle came from Alucard's throat as he tucked some of his bangs behind his ear, allowing Trevor to see his face. Most of the scratches and bruises were barely discernable as the setting sun's rays shined upon his face. 

"Yes, I won't lie, you gave me quite the scare, Belmont." 

"At any rate, a warning would have been welcome, you son of a bitch."

"What do you mean?" Alucard asked quizzically, tilting his head as his eyes met Trevor's for a brief instant. 

"Well y'know," Trevor started as he scratched the back of his head. "the fact that you can shape-shift, stuff like that..."

"Ah," the dhampir exclaimed, raising his eyebrows slightly before dropping his gaze back down. "In my defense, I didn't think such a situation would arise, which is why I kept quiet on the matter...especially after our little 'talk' the other night."

"Our 'talk'?" the hunter shifted lightly, so as to face the man next to him completely, trying to recall the event. 

"Yes, the one about my...being 'human'," Alucard explained after some hesitation, hoping deep down that Trevor had not forgotten the conversation which had brought forth so many of his insecurities. "I suppose I didn't want to ruin the image that you or Sypha may have had of me."

"That image was ruined the moment you rose from that coffin you call a bed and bared your fangs at me," Trevor shook his head incredulously as he laughed in a teasing manner, before diverting the subject. "...How are your wounds doing, anyway?"

The question brought Alucard back to the current reality; he lifted his bandaged arms and turned to his side, allowing the hunter to take a better look at his injuries. 

"Better, thanks to Sypha," he added after a brief pause. "I still feel an annoying stinging sensation when I move around, but it should be gone by tomorrow hopefully."

Trevor nodded lightly as he inspected the dhampir; his torso was almost entirely covered by bandages as were his forearms, partly hidden away by the coat he was currently wearing as a makeshift cloak. He could only imagine how much pain the man must have been when the wounds were still fresh, judging by his incessant shaking. 

"Any idea what kind of trap that was?"

"Well, I can't be one hundred percent sure..." Alucard started, before looking towards the sunset in a pensive way. "...but based on my wounds, I would suspect it was designed to kill vampires or perhaps even werewolves."

"Kill?" Trevor asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

"Of that, I am sure: had I been a regular, pure-blooded vampire..." he trailed off, his lips curving in a small cynical smile. "...well, let's just say you would have likely stumbled upon a mangled corpse."

"Well shit," Trevor simply muttered as he took in the information in before speaking once more. "What about your sword? Why didn't you use it to cut through the wires?"

"You don't think I tried, Belmont?" came the dry response, the dhampir's eyes squinting at him, in a slightly miffed fashion. "Traps such as those are designed to sap creatures of their strength...which is also why I still appeared as a wolf when you found me."

The hunter slightly lowered his head as a feeling of guilt suddenly hit him; there was no denying that he felt partly responsible for what happened to Alucard, no matter how he tried to frame the incident. Since they began their journey, the group had always traveled together, knowing full well the risks associated with wandering off alone in uncharted lands. After some time, the dhampir's fingertips softly brushed against Trevor's own hand, in an awkward attempt to comfort the man. 

"I wouldn't blame yourself too much for what happened," Alucard spoke softly, offering his interlocutor an apologetic smile. "This was my doing...I haven't been entirely honest with you, I'm afraid."

Trevor remained silent, fighting the urge to ask the very obvious question which was currently invading his mind. Instead he simply gazed into amber eyes, eyes which could not hide the hint of fear which was currently being displayed, no matter how hard they tried. 

"You see, I decided to hunt alone for a very specific reason..." the dhampir sighed heavily, preparing to continue his explanation before being cut off. 

"You needed to hunt...for blood I mean, right?"

It was Alucard's turn to lower his head before nodding lightly, retracting his hand from Trevor's, bringing it back to his side. 

"Precisely...the fatigue was becoming unbearable, and while I realize it's not much of an excuse for all the trouble I brought upon both of you...it's the only explanation I can give you."

"Then it will just have to do, won't it?" the hunter answered without missing a beat, flashing a grin Alucard's way. "Let's just say that you owe me a drink for everything you put me through, deal?"

The dhampir stared at Trevor's extended hand for some time, feeling as though he had been forgiven too quickly. After all, his actions had not only nearly cost him his own life, but had also considerably endangered the livelihood of his companions. In other words, the mission that they were on, was at a risk of getting jeopardized, and this time it was not due to the hunter's stupidity, surprisingly enough. Before Alucard could make a move, Trevor grabbed the man's hand firmly, before shaking it repeatedly. 

"There, we have a deal."

"...But of course, you pathetic excuse of a drunkard," Alucard finally said, lightly giggling, as he shook his head in feigned disapproval. 

"Make that two drinks!" 

"Knowing your habits it'll likely be in the dozens-"

Just as Alucard was about to finish his witty remark, he felt Trevor lean lightly over him as he untied his own thick cloak before putting it over the dhampir's shoulders. While doing so, Alucard could have sworn he felt the man's lips graze over the skin of his neck; it was an uncharacteristically gentle motion, especially for someone such as Trevor. He blinked as he tried to figure out if he had imagined it all. The dhampir then turned to face the man, hoping to see a possible hint or a change of expression on his face that would validate what had just happened.Trevor's usual smug smile remained as he slammed his hands down on Alucard's shoulders, preparing to get up from the bed. 

"Keep the cape for tonight," the hunter stated as he stretched noisily. "It has kept me warm for many a night..."

Alucard could only offer a slight nod as he remained seated on the edge of the bed, finding himself unable to do anything apart from simply looking up at the man, despite wanting so desperately to prevent him from leaving.

_ 'No, please stay...' _

"Yes, the smell is certainly very telling," the dhampir finally managed to utter with a forced chuckle, before turning his gaze downward once more, in an attempt to hide his own frustration, as he heard Trevor exit the room.

"Fuck you too, man."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
